Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 10
Start off by killing the nearby 8 bats, then saving your game via the progress statue. Open the metal door, and you should be in a running sewer tunnel. You'll have to deal with a grand total of 6 Sewer Zombies. Again, be careful as before. Make sure you block their power swipes, and three hit combos. These guys are very agile, and will attack when you're engaged with other fighters. The best advice I can give you is to equip the Vigoorian Flails, as they are the most effective weapon against them. Try to upgrade them to full capacity if possible. Once you've eliminated the threats, go along the wall until you see a crumbled section. Open the door to proceed to the next location. Go down the stairs, and fend off the 5 Sewer Zombies. Once you're at the bottom, you'll be in Aquaduct B2. Go right, and check the ninja's body for the Map of the Aquaduct. Now, turn around, and go straight through this tunnel. Don't make the right you see, but go to the far end until you see a large red door. Open it up. Inside this large tunnel, you will find: - Insect Door to your left - Constant respawning of 6 Sewer Zombies - Another doorway at the far end to the right Kill the 6 zombies, then go right. Open the door near the end of the tunnel, and climb the stairs. You may now use the Muramasa Statue to restash yourself for the upcoming battle. I'd personally max out your Elixirs of Spiritual Life, along with any upgrades, or items you might desire. Talk with him to update your current scarab count. Go left, and open the chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. Now, go right (past the Statue), and enter the Blue Water Reservoir. Dive in the water, and snatch Golden Scarab #1 at the bottom of the watery depths. Climb back up, and head all the way back to Aquaduct B2. This time, make the first left you see (down the stairs), and leap off the ledge. Fight the 3 Sewer Zombies in the water tunnels, then go right. Stand on the small yellow platform carved into the wall. It's actually an elevator, and you will be lowered to the depths below. Open the chest to receive a Jewel of the Demon Seal. However, right after doing so, large Scorpion Beetles will drop down from above. You'll have to kill roughly around 15 in total. First of all, be VERY mobile in this matchup. Use wall attacks, and the flying sparrow attack (forward jump + Y). Keep doing these moves to slice through them like butter. If you get surrounded, and they start clinging to you, cast Ninpo magic to fend them off. I'd also recommend attempting an Ultimate Technique or two to rack up the essence. Once they're dead, you may now head back up the elevator. >> NOTE: If you head back down the stone elevator (back into the beetle room), you can fight off 60 more Scorpion Beetles. The reward is a second chest that appears which contains a Talisman of Rebirth. - I'd like to thank Phillip Rutherford for telling me this. >> Do so, and now make the first right you see. This should lead you to a doorway. Save your game via the statue before the doorway, and open the chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. Continue through, and you'll now be in the Hall of Balance. The game will suddenly zoom "out", and show a chest in the upper left corner of the room. To reach the area, go along the left wall, and stand on the stone walkway (that raises Ryu out of the shallow water). Now, wall run up this wall, but do not jump. Ryu will flip, and hold onto a railing. Shimmy to your right, and jump up. Open the chest for the Key of the Insect. Leave this room, and now head back to Aquaduct B2. If you're having trouble getting back up the tall ledge, wall run along the left wall, jump once to reach the wall in front of you, then jump one more time to reach the top ledge. Go back to the large tunnel where you first met the 6 Sewer Zombies (before using Muramasa's Statue). Go left, and use the Key of the Insect on the door. It should open delightfully. Head on in. Suddenly, Ryu will stand still. *A large electric worm will pop out of a narrow tunnel hole, and scream in fury. Looks like we're going to have a shocking time with this one.* - ELECTRIC WORM - Mini Boss - - Although this isn't the level's boss fight, electric worms are surely - = tough enough to be one. The electric worm has primarily four different = - attacks. It'll usually start off in a standing position, and launch - = large electrical balls at you. The only way to avoid these is to walk = - slowly, then quickly roll side to side right before it launches. You - = can tell the creature is launching a projectile when it jerks its head = - back. Secondly, if you stand anywhere in the water, an occasional - = electrical jolt will be surged through. Thus, DO NOT stand in the = - water. Also, if you stand too close to the worm, it will perform a - = diving attack that slams in the water. If you're standing on the stone,= - you can quickly run up, and lay down 2-3 slices before it gets its head- = out of the ground. However, its two attacks to watch out for is when it= - wiggles in a pattern, and comes sweeping down. You must LEAP over the - = sweeping pattern. It moves similar to the Level Six boss, except it = - sweeps across in one direction. After you leap over the sweep, quickly - = run up, and lay down an XXXY combo. Ryu should slash it three times, = - then lay down a kicking move. If you stand in the middle of the stone - = walkway, the worm will perform a straight melee attack where it grabs = - you with its mouth, and can deduce nearly 70% of your health. Avoid - = attack at all costs. So besides slashing it with the XXXY combo when = - exposed, also shoot Explosive Arrows, and your Windmill/Incendiary - = Shurikens at it. Both of these attacks work best when the worm retreats= - to its hole. Quickly yank out the bow, aim, and wait for it to pop out.- = You can usually lay down 1-2 hits. = - - Don't worry, the mini boss is fairly difficult at first, but can be beaten after a few tries. Once the creature is dead, grab the glowing aura where it once was. You'll receive the Art of Inazuma (electric Ninpo). Continue through. Once you enter the small doorway where the worm once was, turn around, and use the Right Thumbstick to look above. You should see a small inlet above. Wall run up this wall, and Ryu will flip to the area above. Golden Scarab #2 is on this small inlet, in the center. Now, continue on straight through the tunnels. You'll eventually be brought back to a mainstream tunnel. Head on through to the opening, and you'll now be on Floor 2 of the Hall of Balance. Open the chest to your right for 5,000 essence. Open the chest along the left side for the Red Tablet of the Stream, and go to the opposite side for Golden Scarab #3. Continue through this tunnel, and make a right. Open the chest for a Life of the Gods. Now, head back to the Hall of Balance, and leap down. Go out the door, and save your game via the statue to your left. Go straight, make a right, and go all the way up through this tunnel. You'll eventually meet a door at the end of the hall. Open the door, and inside, engage the 5 Sewer Zombies. Once they're dead, go to the right side of the room, and position Ryu in between the two inlet walls. Bird jump 4 times (ricocheting from wall to wall) to reach the top. Open the chest above along the side wall for a Spirit of the Devils. Enter the Red Water Reservoir, and open the chest to your left for a Great Spirit Elixir. Golden Scarab #4 should be located along the right wall, on the ground. Now, head up to the red emblem on the top portion of the room, and press X. Ryu will place the Red Tablet of the Stream inside. The water below the grate will be drained out, and leads into the Hall of Balance. You'll also be met by an ambush of 5-6 Sewer Zombies. Fend them off, and leap back down to ground level. Go out the door, and head back to Aquaduct B2. In case you haven't figured it out, the only way to get back up to that ledge is to wall run twice, and leap up above. Once you're in Aquaduct B2, make a left, and go past the ninja's body from before. At the end of the hall is a door (which was sealed due to water pressure from before, but is now unlocked thanks to the drained water). Open it, and head inside. Snatch the Statue of the Water Spirit, and go back down to the water tunnels on the lower floor. Save your game, then head back out to the tunnels. Go straight up, but make a sharp right where the water meets the ground level. Check the ninja's body for Taro's Diary. *Apparently, this ninja was a part of the Black Spider Clan. They mention something about stopping Ryu before he gets too powerful. This cannot be good news.* Head to the end of the hall, and press X to place the Water Spirit Statue on the door. It'll balance out with the Earth Statue, and unlocks the door. Open it by pressing X, and head inside. Go to the end of the room, and there will be a deep shaft. You'll hear bats as well. This is a great spot for gaining essence as you have to face around 30 bats that constantly respawn. Jump down, and kill all the bats if you wish. You'll now be in the Underground Waterway. Go straight, and right when the cave appears to get wider, make a sharp left. Golden Scarab #5 is right around the corner to the left. Go into the right tunnel, and engage the 8 bats. Enter into the small water cavern, and suddenly the rocks behind you will collapse. You're now going to be in for one heck of a ride. Two electric worms will pop out! - 2 ELECTRIC WORMS - Mini Boss - - Use the same tactics from before on the lone Electric Worm, except DO - = NOT shoot any projectiles. The flaw with this matchup is that one worm = - usually stays in its hole, while the other one attacks. If you try to - = aim with your bow (and you're standing on the left/right sides), one of= - the worms will usually catch you blindly, and perform its gruesome - = grapple attack. Use projectile weapons that do not require aiming = - (windmill/incendiary shuriken). The best way is to simply be patient, - = and wait for one of the worms to perform the slouching attack. Leap = - over the move, and perform the XXXY combo as usual. Also, if you see a - = worm perform a diving forward attack (into the ground), run up, and lay= - down 2-3 slashes. In the meantime, you may have to deal with 2 Worms - = firing electric projectiles at the same time. Keep running back and = - forth, don't stand still, or you'll be devoured. - =------------------------------------------------------------------------= ************************************************************************** * Alternate Strategy (thanks to sonic hedgehog) * ************************************************************************** * Start off by equipping the Dabilahro, Incendiary Shurikens, and the * * Armlet of Sun. Once the battle begins, start concentrating your * * shuriken attacks on one sole worm for the entire match. Keep doing this* * until it dies. Whenever a worm gets close, whack it three times with * * the sword to lay down some deafening damage. Once the first worm is * * eliminated, equip the Windmill Shuriken, and start pelting that baby * * along with the melee attacks. With this combination of weapons, you can* * bring down the worms quicker, waste less elixirs, and overall produce * * a victorious battle. * ************************************************************************** - NOTE: Once you rid of one worm, you should then start using projectiles to lessen its health bar quicker. That way, you'll only have one target to deal with, and not be worried about getting blind sided by another. After the worms are dead, check the left tunnel passage for Golden Scarab #6. The right passage has a chest which contains a Life of the Gods. Go up the center passage, and check along the right wall for a chest containing a Great Spirit Elixir. Take care of the bats up ahead, and move on straight into the Stairstep Cavern. Battle the 5 Sewer Zombies, then jump up each of the small stones. Once you're up top, perform one jump, and Ryu will flip to the top area. Open the chest above to receive a Great Devil Elixir. A little bit further is another chest containing an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Open the large door, and combat the 15 bats in the room. Check the ninja's body for Sabu's Diary. Apparently it just has some non-sensical information about a young kid not wanting to die. Continue forward, and then kill the Flying Zombie Bees in the proceeding room. Head up into the small shrine, and open the chest for the Blue Tablet of the Stream. Now, head back to the Stairstep Cavern, but go out the right tunnel. Check the ninja's body in the new room for incendiary shurikens. Open the chest along the left wall for an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Go straight ahead, then toss an Incendiary Shuriken into the cracked wall. It should breach the area, allowing you to head on through. Go back to the tall hole you fell through, and bird jump about twenty times to get back above. From here on, I'd recommend saving your game, and go back to Aquaduct B2. Go back to the main tunnel with the insect door, but go the door on the far right end. Re-equip via Muramasa's Statue, and go right. Enter the Blue Water Reservoir, and place the Blue Tablet of the Stream in the slot. It'll drain the third and final tunnel of water. Jump down into the pit, and engage the 3 Sewer Zombies. Head on through, then jump to the bottom of the Hall of Balance. One of the temple doors was locked with metal bars, but now that all three streams are flowing, the door is unlocked. Open, and head on through. ____________________ \ Peristyle Passage } = You'll now be in the Peristyle Passage. You have two options from here on: 1) Attempt to kill all 60 Sewer Zombies for a reward of a Thousand Lives of the Gods. The chest will appear at the feet of the tall statue. 2) Bypass them, head to the far end of the room. Stand on the brown plate of the statue, and wall jump to reach the top. Ryu will plummet down, and slam into the switch, causing for it to unlock the door to the Underground Sanctuary. If you want, you can do both steps. After you've unlocked the door, there's one more task you have to do. Go right near the entrance to this large pillar room, but wedge yourself between two pillars around the right corner. It should look something like this: P - Pillar R - Place Ryu here _________________ | | - Put Ryu between the first two pillars sharply around | | the right corner. Now, bird wall jump about 4 times | | until you reach the top. You'll notice that the one | | pillar has a section missing. You should land on top | | of the broken pillar, and Golden Scarab #7 is there. |P P PRP | This location is important as it is where you |___| |_________| receive Ninja Gaiden 3 as well (check out the secrets section). Entrance Open the newly unlocked door. You'll be in an entrance room to the Underground Sanctuary. - I'd like to thank Jonathan Myers for coming up with this tip. In the entrance room to the Underground Sanctuary, wall run along the wall, then jump above to the little walkway. Follow it around, and the chest up top contains a secret Life of the Gods. Open the next door, and kill the 5 Sewer Zombies that spawn. Go along the left wall, and enter the doorway. Make a sharp left, and Golden Scarab #8 should be on the ground. Check the ninja body for default arrows. Now, here comes the tricky part. Position Ryu to the left of the doorway, but have him face the wall where the doorway is carved into. Jump and wall run, then jump to the next wall. Jump to the third wall, and finally jump one last time. Ryu should wall run along each wall, progressively getting more height per jump. This will allow you to reach the second floor, despite the stairwell collapsing. Once above, head out the doorway, and look across. You should see a red target. Pull out your bow, and snipe the red target opposite of your position. It will lower a large stone sign. Wall run along the sign to reach across, then climb the steps. The chest up top has a Great Spirit Elixir. Go to the opposite side of the top room, and walk along the right ledge. You should see a brown tree twig sticking out. Leap to it, then swing across to reach the other side. Go to the far left side, and around the pillar is Golden Scarab #9. Go up to the centerpiece, and grab the Brand of Valor. Now, jump down to ground level, and press X on the sword slot in the ground. *Ryu will place the sword in the carved slot. Unfortunately, a large frozen bird up above will be brought to life by an old classic spell. Ryu pulls out his Dragon Blade, and prepares to kill this disgusting beast.* & -------------------- & ~= LEVEL TEN BOSS | Skeletal Dino Bird | DIFFICULTY: ** =~ & -------------------- & ~ This boss is fairly easy once you note down his pattern. To start off, ~ & the flying dinosaur bird primarily has three different attacks. For the & ~ most part, it will cast out a red laser from its mouth which is basically~ & a warning sign of where, and in what pattern a fire attack will be & ~ launched. If you see the laser go straight forward, quickly run out of ~ & way, and a red pillar of flame will move ahead vertically. If you see an & ~ arc pattern, run forward or backward, and avoid the thickness of the ~ & flame. Now, to actually damage the creature, run towards him, and perform& ~ the flying Sparrow attack (forward jump + Y). If performed correctly, Ryu~ & should slice through him, causing for the bird to be stunned, or & ~ partially damaged. When you land next to him, quickly cast ICE Ninpo. ~ & This will damage his life greatly since he's a fire-breathing bird. & ~ Repeat this process to kill the bird. If you have no ninpo, simply do the~ & same attack, lay down a few slices, then retreat back. You'll know he's & ~ stunned when he lowers his head to ground level. Run around him and start~ & slicing his head. If he flies to the ledge above, don't go under it or & ~ near him. Pull out your bow, and launch explosive arrows at him instead. ~ & & *Once Ryu defeats the bird, it will scream in agony, and collapse in a magnificent rupture before Ryu's feet. Ryu will then proceed through the door to Zarkhan, and he'll notice the Dark Disciple standing on a watchtower high above.* Category:Guide